Barney's Fun
(The next few days have passed as Smollett is in his chambers, sighing as he looks mournfully at a picture of a pink pig. Although her face is covered by the gleam) * Girl's Voice: (inside Smollett's head) Oh, Smolly. My love for you is deeper than the deep, blue sea. * Kermit: (sighs) Huh... * (Outside, the pirates, crew and tourists are having fun together) * John Silver: Get on with you! Go ahead! * Gonzo: (seeing John Silver) Hi, Jim! * Rizzo: Yo, Jimbo! Good morning, Long. * Gonzo: Hi, Long John. Good morning. * (Gonzo laughs as Rizzo laughs with Jim hanging with John Silver) * Gonzo: (sarcastic) Well, at least one of us is having a good time. (grins) Aw, Rizzo, it's not so bad. Angel Marie said that later on, he'd throw a line out the camel's back and let me drag along the bottom. * (He shrugs as Rizzo looks seriously at Gonzo) * Rizzo: I don't know about this crew. * (As he speaks next, a familiar pair of eyes glance, ready to pounce on the two) * Rizzo: (sighing) I feel like they're always watching us, just waiting to pounce. * Gonzo: Ah, that's just a figment of your imagination. * (Then the goat figure bags the two as they muffle. Inside what appears to be a torture room, Rizzo looks frightened) * Rizzo: This is a figment of my imagination? * (Then, a smirking Polly comes up to them) * Polly: Now, warn us where the map is or we'll tear you limb from limb! * Gonzo: Never. My friend and I will never warn. * Rizzo: Hey, you. (eavesdrops) There could be extenuating consequences; I mean, you know, uh...if, uh...perhaps they'll ask real nice. * Mad Monty: (frowns) In your dreams! * Polly: Do it, Monty! Do it! * (Then he pulls the wheel, stretching Gonzo's tied up arms and legs up and down) * Gonzo: (grins) Yes, do it to me! (is stretched more) Yes...more! * Rizzo: (looks away) Oh, dear, I can't look! * (Then, his eyes peek as he sees a laughing Gonzo grinning about his stretched body) * Gonzo: Look at this! I'm taller! This is so cool! I may even have a future with the NBA! * Polly: (cackling) This won't work! He likes it! Let's torture the rat! * (Clueless Morgan, picking up a sharp object, places it near the fire) * Rizzo: (shocked) What?! NoooooOOOO!!!! * (Then he sees a very hot sharp end of the object) * Clueless Morgan: Yes, yes, that's it! * Rizzo: Wait, please wait! * (He is nearing the brown rat as Clueless Morgan speaks) * Clueless Morgan: I have a lovely recipe for blackened rat! * Rizzo: AAHHHH!!!! * (That is if an eagle's wing reaches for the lock, then the doors open to reveal Mr. Arrow hiding the feather in order to change it back) * Mr. Arrow: I say! This does not look safe! * (That is if Clueless Morgan's hoof turns red as he shrieks) * Clueless Morgan: AAHHHH!!!! I burned my hand! * (He blows his hoof, trying to make his hoof cool down) * Clueless Morgan: Oh, kiss it or something.....